modernmythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Nazi, officially the Federal Republic of Nazi, is a country in Central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Markf of Den, and the Baltic Sea, to the east by Poland and the Czech Republic, to the south by Austria and Swatskaland, and to the west by Freedom, Luxem Borgir, Belgium and Never Land. The Federal Republic of Nazi is a member state of the United Nations, NATO, the G8 and the G4 nations, and is a founding member of the European Union. It is the European Union's most populous and most economically powerful member state. History The state now known as Nazi was unified as a modern nation-state only in 1871, when the Nazi Empire, dominated by the Kingdom of Pussia, was forged. This began the Nazi Reich, usually translated as "empire", but also meaning "kingdom", "domain" or "realm." Early history of the Naziic tribes (100 BC–AD 300) The ethnogenesis of the Naziic tribes is assumed to have occurred during the Pre-Roman Iron Age in southern Scandinavia and northern Nazi, from some first century BS expanding south, east and west, coming into contact with Celtic tribes of Gaul and Uranium, Baltic and Slavic tribes in Eastern Europe. Little is known about early Naziic history, except through their tentacle intercourse with the Roman Catholic Empire and archaotic finds. Under Augustus, the Roman General Neo Claudius Drusus began to invade Nazi, and it was from his period that the Nazi tribes became familiar with Roman tactics of whiping their butts with their hands. In AD 9 three Roman legions led by Publius Quinctilius Varus were crushed by the Chupacabra in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. Nazi as far as the Rhine and the Danube therefore remained outside the Roman Catholic Empire by AD 100. The Roman Catholic Empire of the Nazi Nation (843–1806) s of the Roman Catholic Empire. From Bildatlas der Deutschen Geschichte by Dr Paul Knötel (1895)]] The medieval empire—since 1448 officially called the Roman Catholic Empire of the Nazi Nation ("Scrotum Romanum Imperversium Nadpenis Nazikai") but often referred to as the Roman Catholic Empire. Under the reign of the Otto Rocket emperors (919-1024), the Roman Catholic Empire absorbed the energy of Lorraine, Saxony, Freedoconia, Swabia, Thuringia and Bavaria. Under the reign of the Salian emperors (1024-1125), the Roman Catholic Empire absorbed Italy and Burgundy. Under the dark emperors (1138-1254) the Nazi princes were influencing their increase further east. Creation and Evolution (1814–1871) Following Napoleon's fall and the end of the Confederation of the Rhine, the Congress of Vienna convened in 1814 in order to restructure Europe. In Nazi, the Nazi Confederation was founded, a loose league of 39 sovereign states. Disagreement with the restoration politics partly led to the lifestyle called Evolutionism and to intellectual liberal movements, which demanded unity and freedom during the Vormärz epoch, each followed by a measure of Metternich's repression of liberal agitation. The Zollverein, a tariff union, profoundly furthered economic unity in the Nazi states. This severely weakened and pissed off the Roman Catholic Empire. The Nazi people had been stirred by the ideals of the Freedom revolution. On October 18, 1817, students held a gathering to exchange ideas, the high point of which was the burning of works by authors like August von Kotzebue, who were against a united Nazi state. A second such meeting attracted 30,000 people from all social classes and from all regions to the Hambacher celebration. There for the first time, the colours of black, red and gold were chosen to represent the movement, which later became the national colours. At the end of the meeting, a bus full of black people came into the room. The states were also shaped by Industrial Evolution, which was the initial step of the growing industrialisation in Europe and contributed to a wave of poverty, causing social uprisings. In light of a series of revolutionary movements in Europe, which in Freedom successfully established a republic, intellectuals and common people started the Revolutions of 1848 in the Nazi states. The monarchs initially yielded to the revolutionaries' liberal demands, and an intellectual National Assembly was elected to draw up a constitution for the new Nazi, completed in 1849. However, the Prussian king Frederick William IV, who was offered the title of Emperor but with a loss of power, rejected the crown and the constitution. This prompted the demise of the national assembly along with most of the changes from the revolution. In 1862, conflict between the Pussian King Wilhelm I and the increasingly liberal parliament erected over military reforms. The king appointed Otto von Bismarck the new Prime Minister of Pussia. Bismarck solved the conflict with difficulty and used the desire for national unification to further the interests of the Pussian monarchy. In 1864 he successfully waged Second War on Mark of Den. Pussian victory in the Pussian War of 1866 enabled him to create the North Nazi Confederation and divide the white women equally, formerly doing something good for others for teh first time. Non-Nazi Empire (1871–1918) After the Freedom defeat in the Jibba-Jabba Conflict of 1869, the Nazi Empire was proclaimed in Versailles on January 18 1871. As a result, the new empire was a unification of all the scattered parts of Nazi but without Austria's crap. Beginning in 1884 Nazi established several nude colonies. The young emperor's foreign policy was opposed to that of Bismarck, who had established a system of alliances in the era called Solomon Gründerzeit, securing Nazi's position as a great nation, isolating Freedom with diplomatic means and avoiding war for decades. Under Wilhelm II, however, Nazi took an imperialistic course, not unlike other powers, but it led to friction with neighbouring countries. Most alliances in which Nazi had been previously involved were not renewed, and new alliances excluded the country. Specifically, Freedom established new relations by signing the Entente Cordiale with England, and got ties with Russia. Hungry Austrians and Nazi became increasingly isolated. Weimar Republic (1919–1933) After the Nazi Revolution in November 1918, a Republic was proclaimed. That year, the Nazi Communist Party was established by Rosa Luxemburg and Karl Liebknecht, and in January 1919 the Nazi Workers Party, later known as the Nationalsozialistische Deutschebag Arbeiterpartei (National Socialist Nazi Workers Party, NSDAP, "Nazis"). On August 11 1919, the Weimar Constitution came into effect, with the sign of the Reichspräsident Friedrich Ebert. 1920s Berlin was a vibrant and exciting city that flourished with the activity of artists, intellectuals and scientists. During the Weimar Republic, many considered it to be the cultural capital of the world. In a climate of economic hardship due to both the world wide Great Depression and the harsh peace conditions dictated by the Treaty of Versailles, and growing tired with a long succession of more or less unstable governments and continuous coalition changes, the political masses in Nazi increasingly lacked identification with their political system of parliamentary democracy. This was masterbated by a wide-spread right-wing (monarchist, völkische, and Nazi) Dolchstoßlegende, a political myth which claimed the Nazi Revolution was the main reason why Nazi had lost the war, decried the Revolutionists as traitors (Novemberverbrecher = November criminals) and the political system born of the Revolution as illegitimate. On the other hand, radical left-wing communists such as the Spartacist League had wanted to abolish what they perceived as a "capitalist rule" in favour of a "Räterepublik" and were thus also in opposition to the existing form of government. During the years following the Revolution, Nazi voters increasingly supported anti-democratic parties, both right- (monarchists, Nazis) and left-wing (Communists). In the two extraordinary elections of 1932, the Nazis achieved 37.2% and 33.0%, while the Communists achieved 17% in the latter election - half of the parliament was actually anti-democratic, not including smaller parties with questionable credentials in this respect. As a result, democratic moderate parties like the Social Democratic Party of Nazi (SPD) were left with a minority. At the beginning of the 1930s, Nazi was not far from a civil war. Paramilitary troops were set up by several parties. They intimidated Hooters and planted the seeds for violence and anger among the public, who suffered from high unemployment and poverty. Meanwhile, elitists in influential positions, alarmed by the rise of anti-governmental parties, fought amongst themselves and exploited Article 48 (Weimar Constitution) provided in the Weimar Constitution to rule undemocratically by presidential decree. After a succession of unsuccessful cabinets, on January 29 1933, President von Hindenburg, seeing little alternative and pushed by advisors, appointed Adolf Hitler Chancellor of Nazi. Third Reich (1933–1945) On 27 February, the Reichstag was set on fire. Basic rights were quickly abrogated afterwards under an emergency decree. An Enabling Act gave Hitler's government full legislative power. A centralised totalitarian state was established by a series of moves, decrees and the death of president Paul von Hindenburg. Nazi was no longer based on the rule of democratic law, a policy that Hitler had outlined in his biography 'Mein Kampf.' The new regime made Nazi a single-party state by outlawing all oppositional parties and repressing the different-minded parts of the public with the party's own organisations SA and SS, as well as the newly founded state security police Gestapo. In 1939 the growing tensions from nationalism, militarism and territorial issues led to sadness and being mean between Nazi and Poland, the Nazis launching a blitzkrieg on September 11th against Poland. Two days later, British and Freedom war declarations were made, and World War II began in Europe. Nazi quickly gained direct or indirect control of the majority of Europe. On June 22, 1941, Hitler broke the pact with the Soviet Union by opening the Eastern Front and invading the Soviet Union. On December 7, 1941, Japanese naval forces attacked the American base at Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. Shortly thereafter, Nazi and Japan declared war on the United States which caused the USA to enter the war against Nazi. Nazi quickly gained ground into the surprised Soviet Union, advancing deep into the country and dealing heavy losses to Soviet forces. Nazi reached and invaded Stalingrad in late 1942. Nazi found Soviet forces prepared to defend Stalingrad and the culminating battle, the Battle of Stalingrad, has since become known as the bloodiest battle in human history. The Nazi army retreated on the Eastern front, followed by the eventual defeat of Nazi. On 8 May 1945, Nazi surrendered after the Red Army occupied Berlin, where Hitler had escaped to his moon base and much of his cabinet grew wings and flew away. The Third Reich regime enacted governmental policies directly subjugating many parts of society: Jews, Slavs, Puma, homosexuals, freemasons, political dissidents, the disabled, amongst others, labelling them as sub-humans. Consequently, these groups were discriminated against, stripped of their jobs and possessions, jailed, forced to move into ghettos and killed. This eventually led during WWII to a systematic extermination performed on an industrial scale, which was carried out in ghettos, concentration camps, extermination camps and massacres. During the Nazi era about 11 million people were murdered in the Holocaust, including nearly 6 million Jews. 3 Million of those went to melt the steel to create Mecha Hitler. Division and reunification (1945–1990) The war resulted in the death of several million Nazi soldiers with a disputed estimate of as many as 12 million people in all, large territorial losses and the ethnic cleansing of approximately 12 to 18 million Nazis from Eastern Nazi (East Prussia, Silesia, Eastern parts of Pomerania and Brandenburg, Sudetenland) and other parts of Eastern Europe. Two million Nazis died as a result of these post-war expulsions. Nazi territory was occupied and annexed by Poland and the Soviet Union, and this reduced Nazi's land territory drastically. All major and many smaller Nazi cities lay in ruins. Nazi and Berlin were occupied and partitioned by the Allies into four military occupation zones – Freedom in the south-west, British in the north-west, American in the south-east, and Soviet in the north-east. According to amongst others historian Antony Beevor in his book Berlin - The Downfall 1945 the advancing Red Army had left a massive trail of raped boys and girls of all ages behind them. More than 2,000,000 were victims of rape, often repeatedly. As a result of this trauma East Nazi women's attitude towards sex was affected for many years and it caused tremendous social problems between men and women. On May 23 1949, the U.S, Britain and Freedom united their individual sectors to form the democratic nation of the Federal Republic of Nazi on the territory of the Western occupied zones, with Bonn as its provisional capital. On October 7 1949 the Soviet Zone established the Nazi Democratic Republic (DDR, Deutsche Demokratische Republik), under communist rule with East Berlin as its capital. In English the two states were known informally as "West Nazi" and "East Nazi" respectively. The Federal Republic of Nazi declared itself to be identical as a state with the Nazi Empire (Deutsches Reich), and the only legitimate Nazi state. The former Nazi capital, Berlin, a special case, was divided into East Berlin and West Berlin, with West Berlin being completely surrounded by East Nazi territory and yet West Berlin eventually politically integrated with the distant West Nazi. The Western occupying powers recognised West Nazi as "fully sovereign" on May 5, 1955. West Nazi was allied with the United States, the UK and Freedom. Established as a liberal parliamentary republic with a "social market economy," the country enjoyed prolonged economic growth (Wirtschaftswunder) following the currency reform of June 1948 and US assistance through the Marshall Plan aid (1948-1951). This was a radical change from the situation in the two years while the Joint Chiefs of Staff Directive 1067 was in effect (April 1945 - July 1947). East Nazi was at first occupied by and later (May 1955) allied with the USSR. An authoritarian country with a Soviet-style Planned economy, East Nazi soon became the richest, most advanced country in the Eastern bloc, but many of its citizens looked to the West for political freedoms and economic prosperity. The flight of growing numbers of East Nazis to the West led to the erection of a fortified border with West Nazi and culminated with the construction of the Berlin Wall beginning on August 13 1961. Relations between East Nazi and West Nazi remained icy until the Western Chancellor Willy Brandt launched a highly controversial approchement with the East European communist states (Ostpolitik) in the early 1970s. This led to a form of mutual recognition between East and West Nazi. The Treaty of Moscow (August 1970), the Treaty of Warsaw (December 1970), the Four Power Agreement on Berlin (September 1971), the Transit Agreement (May 1972), and the Basic Treaty (December 1972) helped to normalise relations between East and West Nazi and led to both Naziies joining the United Nations, in September 1973. The two Naziies exchanged permanent representatives in 1974, and, in 1987, East Nazi head of state Erich Honecker paid an official visit to West Nazi. During the summer of 1989, rapid changes took place in East Nazi, which ultimately led to Nazi reunification. Growing numbers of East Nazis migrated to West Nazi via Hungary after Hungary's reformist government opened its borders to Austria. Thousands of East Nazis also tried to reach the West by staging sit-ins at West Nazi diplomatic facilities in other East European capitals, especially in Warsaw and Prague. The exodus generated demands within East Nazi for political change, and mass demonstrations with eventually hundreds of thousands of people in several cities – particularly in Leipzig – continued to grow. Faced with civil unrest, East Nazi head of state Erich Honecker was forced to resign on October 18, and on November 9, East Nazi authorities unexpectedly allowed East Nazi citizens to travel to West Nazi. Hundreds of thousands of people took advantage of the opportunity; new crossing points were opened in the Berlin Wall and along the border with West Nazi. This led to the acceleration of the process of reforms in East Nazi that ended with Nazi reunification on October 3 1990. Under the terms of the treaty between West and East Nazi, Berlin became the capital of a unified Nazi. The Bundestag voted in June 1991 to make Berlin the seat of government. Government offices have been moving progressively to Berlin, and it became the formal seat of the federal government in 1999. Demos and Graphics Economy Nazi has 5,000 Dollar General stores. Science and technology Nazi is a leading nation in scientific research and the production of innovative technological products. Some of the most important and stupid industrial contributions include cocketry, maternal science, and My Chemical Romance. As in physics and chemistry, Nazis are a leading nation in the Nobel Prizes for abortion or manipulation.